Video games have become well-known and are very popular. Such games usually include a video display which is driven by electronic control circuitry. Operator interaction with the game is provided by means of buttons, joysticks, steering wheels or similar types of manually operable devices. These devices are usually connected to the electrical control circuitry and provide play altering inputs to that circuitry.
Video games typically use a spatially fixed display. The images move on the display in response to preprogrammed play sequences which can be altered by the operator manipulatable controls.
Each type of video game has a different objective. For example, in some games, the objective is to move a selected indicium past obstacles and through a maze. In other games, the objective is to win points, and a greater score, by launching projectiles from a selected indicium. The projectiles, representative of rockets, or bullets, are directed at "hostile" indicia that may be approaching from a variety of directions.
There are two general classes of video games. One is the arcade-type. The other is the home-type. Arcade-type games usually have a coin box and require that a coin be deposited to initiate a play sequence. The home-type games usually do not have a coin box. A play sequence can be initiated merely by pushing a button.
Most arcade type video games tend to be fairly large free-standing units. Such games are usually equipped with a large display which enables a complex set of images to be projected and contributes to the enjoyment of the game player However, such displays by their nature tend to be spatially fixed.
Home-type video games are usually smaller physically. Home-type games often utilize a standard television set for the display. Such games usually include an electronic control unit with operator controls such as switches or joy sticks attachable thereto. The control unit is in turn coupled to the television set. The television set is usually stationary during the game.
Neither of the above-noted types of games are readily portable There continues to be a need for readily portable games of the video type which provide enhanced displays so as to increase the enjoyment of playing the game.